neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Auror training
Auror training is a three year long programme set by the Auror Office that was established by Minister Eldritch Diggory sometime between 1733 and 1747 to train and evaluate potential Aurors. The programme is considered very stringent, and only the best wizards are accepted into it. History Due to the intensity, few candidates have ever been accepted into the programme. In 1996, McGonagall noted that, the last acceptance had been in 1992. However, after the Second Wizarding War was over, Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt temporarily relaxed the entry requirements due to the deaths of many Aurors. In order to resupply their forces immediately, Shacklebolt permitted anyone who participated in the Battle of Hogwarts on the grounds that having fought and survived in such a battle and not changing sides against such odds more than satisfied the character and skill requirements to qualify for the training. Qualifications To qualify for Auror training, a witch or wizard must first have attained at least five N.E.W.T.s of no less than 'Exceeds Expectations'. Minerva McGonagall once recommended that Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions would be useful N.E.W.T. level classes for those wishing to pursue a career as an Auror. Whereas the Ministry sets a series of character and aptitude tests to further test the worth of potential applicants,Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix: (Chapter 29: Careers Advice) it is also possible for someone to be offered a job in the Auror Office if one of its high-ranking and influential members deems an individual to have displayed sufficient ability to be qualified,Harry Potter: Wizards Unite: (Harry Potter vouches for Penelope Padgett, leading to her 'promotion'.) although they still have to undergo the required training program in order to become a fully-fledged Auror.Harry Potter: Wizards Unite (It took Penelope Fawley two years to become an Auror after she was offered the job, as her skill was such that she did in two years what it takes most people three years to complete). The Ministry also runs a background check into the records of new applicants; Dolores Umbridge once implied that wizards with a criminal record cannot become an Auror. Course of study For those who are accepted, Auror training takes three years of further study after Hogwarts. Known subjects include Concealment and Disguise and Stealth and Tracking. Poisons and antidotes are also essential studies for Aurors. During the course of their training, they have access to a number of training rooms (here) and in addition to getting on-the-job-training, they also have to participate in training duels and attend various lectures and seminars ministered by veterans at the Auror Office. It is also highly likely that they learn to detect and identify traces on places that has known magic, especially the traces of Dark Magic. They are presumably also taught about magical jurisprudence to make sure they apprehend criminals on legally valid grounds. Behind the scenes *As Kingsley Shacklebolt successfully managed to modify the memory of a Hogwarts student without causing any damage, it is possible that Aurors are trained in the use of the Memory Charm in case their work forces them to venture out in the Muggle society while tracking down Dark wizards or witches who has gone into hiding and some of the non-magical community observe them using magic, meaning that Aurors might be, at least in part, responsible to enforce the International Statues of Wizarding Secrecy during their work out in the field. *As American and German wizards do not attend Hogwarts, it is unknown what requirements they have to become Aurors. Appearances * * Notes and references pt-br:Treinamento de Auror Category:Auror training